


To Create And Destroy

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimueh knew the dangers of sacrificing a life for a life but, for Igraine’s son, she was willing to take one last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Create And Destroy

The one thing Nimueh had created had destroyed the one person she had ever truly loved. In allowing Arthur to be born, she condemned Igraine.

A hundred times over, she had wished to go back and change everything. A hundred times over, she had realised it was impossible.

Despite everything, Nimueh knew she couldn’t kill Arthur. He was the reason Igraine was dead but he was also the only thing of Igraine she had left. He was living proof that once there had been a woman called Igraine, who Nimueh had loved and who had loved Nimueh in return.

But, like she should have known, giving a life for a life in order to save Arthur didn’t work as it should have. This time a mother was dying.

When Gaius offered his life, she hadn’t even hesitated in taking it. Gaius was the reason Nimueh had agreed to take part in Uther’s ridiculous scheme to sire an heir. If Gaius hadn’t pressured her, Nimueh knew that Igraine would still be alive.

Nimueh really should have seen her own death coming, however. She should have known that Merlin’s rage would make him powerful enough to destroy her.

Yet all she could think as her atoms scattered across the ruins was that she was going home.

Any minute now, she would be in Igraine’s arms. Igraine would tell her how much she had missed her and loved her. They would be together, finally.

Any minute now…


End file.
